Brotherly Love
by Fluffy's fangirls
Summary: AU Inuyasha ran through the forest. The only thing he knew was that a bunch of demons were after him and his mother, who led them away from her son, when he runs into none other than Sesshomaru.
1. Intro

Brotherly Love

I decided that some of my stories need to be revised. This is one of them!

A/U Inuyasha ran through the forest. The only thing he knew was that a bunch of demons were after him and his mother, who led them away from her son. Suddenly he hits somting. Looking up he sees none other than Sesshomaru.

Disclaimer: We own nothing, nada, zip. Do you think this would just be a fanfic if we did? Well we hope you enjoy it.

A young Hanyou clutched the stitch in his side as he ran as fast as he could through a dense forest He was desperate to escape the many demons who were chasing him. He looked behind him wildly for a moment and continued on, trying to flee. He soon felt like collapsing, but refused to lay down before his foes. His mother had told him to run and not look back and that was precisely what he did.

...

Meanwhile a young demon was wondering in the forest. He was alone and glad to be so.

He looked down when something hit his side. Wide, scared eyes meet his as a small voice whispered. "Sesshomaru!"

A/N: Yeah a very short chapter, but it's just the intro. We promise the other chapters will be MUCH longer.


	2. Chapter one

Chapter 1

Nope still own nothing. R/R.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha. Why are you in such a hurry?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing his younger half-brother shaking. Inuyasha was only four while Sesshomaru was fourteen.

"Cause a bunch of demons are after me and mommy." He said, looking just as frightened of Sesshomaru as he was of the demons. Sesshomaru was known to be stotic and had never been 'nice' to his younger brother. Though he had never been overly mean to him either.

Sesshomaru's cold eyes looked at Inuyasha, who shook and tried to stay standing. The poor hanyou tried so hard to be strong, but he was just to tired and fell forward, into Sesshomaru's arms, unconscious. Sesshomaru gently laid Inuyasha down and whistled. A toad youkai appeared with a dragon.

"Yes M'Lord?" Asked the green toad.

"Jaken, watch Inuyasha for me while I go find someone." He said walking further into the woods, leaving a stunned Jaken, who obeyed his master and did not leave his post. He looked at the boy. "What has happened I wonder."

...

Sesshomaru had gone to find Inuyasha's mother. He counted twenty demons total that were still alive, some with injuries, and five who were dead. Inuyasha's mother lie on the ground, blood oozing from her dying body. He quickly slew the demons and went to her.

"Sess..." She couldn't even finish his name she was so weak. "Take care... Inu for me... please." Two tears fell from her eyes as the life drained from them. Her arm that had reached for him fell. In Sesshomaru's arms she died, leaving her son unprotected and alone.

Well what do ya think? We like it so please R/R. Thanks.


	3. Chapter two

Brotherly Love

Chapter 2

ok its been a long time since we updated and were sorry. hides injoy the fic...

A tear slid to the ground unnoticed as Sesshomaru dug the hole. Memories of his past flooding back to him. The light rain made it a bit difficult, but he didn't stop. After his work was done he headed back to where his brother had been left. Jaken sat by the sleeping boy, who had curled himself up to Ah and Un.

"We are going home. "

"M'Lord? What about Inuyasha?"

"He is coming with us."

"But M'lord..." Sesshomaru walks over him to his broher. Gently, he lifted the boy and headed off into the distance.

Okay its short but all the chapters in this fic are. We'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter 3 Brotherly Love

YEAH people like our stories! We would to thank you all and we will try to make longer chappies. hope you enjoy this new chappie. :)

Inuyasha awoke as Sesshomaru was putting him onto Ah and Un.

"Sesshomaru?... Where is Mother?" He looked up with tired eyes.

"Go back to sleep Inuyasha."

"But..."

"Lord Sesshomaru told you to go back to sleep you little brat..." Sesshomaru walked over Jaken before he could continue his rant.

"We are going home Inuyasha." The rain was getting heavier and Inuyasha was so cold he was shivering.

"But where is Mother? Why isn't she here?" Tears began to fall from his eyes as he clung to Ah and Un's mane. Sesshomaru sighed, how could he tell him that he would never see her alive again. "Ses.."

"She is dead Inuyasha. You will be staying with me from now on." Shocked and confused Inuyasha began to cry.

"De-ad...bu-t..." He clung tighter to the dragon's mane, burying his face into it.

Sesshomaru just kept walking, he didn't know how to comfort anyone, especially someone he had despised for so long.

...

They approached an old castle. "Inuyahsa, we are here." The young hanyou looked up.

"It's so big. Sesshomaru what's gonna happen to me?"

"You shall stay here with me until you can fend for yourself." They enter and an old demon approached them.

"M'lord, you have return..." He glared at Inuyasha. "Why is that thing here M'lord?"

"Dakora, he is going to be living here from now on. I exect you to treat him as though he were me. Is that understood?"

"Yes M'lord. Of course, but may I ask why he is..."

"He is now an orphan and as his only relative it is my duty to take him it."

"Of course M'lord. You are wise to take him in. I will make sure he is treated well" Dakora bowed and left the room. Sesshomaru turned to his brother.

"Inuyasha I expect you to not cause any trouble. Stay away from anyone expect Jaken, Dakora, or myself. Your room is next to mine and I will find someone to train you in the family arts later. For now go rest. " He walked down the hall and opened a door. "This is your room. Mine is on the left. On the right is Jaken and Dakora's."

Inuyasha shivered. "Sess? I'm cold." He sneezed. He was shoaked completely through his clothes.

"Dakora, prepare a bath for Inuyasha. Jaken fetch some clothes. You will refer to me as M'lord or as Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha entered the room and Sesshomaru closed the door. The room was plain with tan colored walls, a soft small bed and a window. It was small. The little Hanyou sat on a chair and waited for Jaken and Dakora to return.

Okay so its the longest chappie so far. we're kinda just making it up as we go along so if have any ideas you want us to use, please tell us. We appreciate all reviews and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After his bath Dakora had taken him back to his room. Jaken had set out some night clothes and some food. After eating his fill Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep.

...

In the next room, Sesshomaru wonder who would train the hanyou. He needed to be careful in his choice. Some teachers would simple kill a half demon and blame him for exsiting.

...

Inuyasha woke to the pale morning light streaming through his curtains. He could hear someone in the hall.

"I wonder if Sesshy is up yet." He yawned and dressed. Someone had left day clothed for him as well. Heading for the den. He notice his door was opening. Inuyasha hid behind a chair as a dark figure entered. He walked to Inuyasha's bed chamber.

"Where is that boy?" A disgruntled voice said. Inuyasha reconised it instantly. He jumped out of hiding while simatanoulsy knocking Sesshimaru to the ground.

"Morning Sesshomaru!"

"GET OFF OF ME BRAT!"

"Sorry!" Inuyasha hurridly scurried away as Sesshomaru stood and dusted off his robes. _"Well it's good that he is in good spirts."_

"Why did you jump me, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I was scared. When I saw it was you... I was happy." Inuyasha's ears had pinned themselves to head.

"No one will hurt you here Inuyasha. If they do, **I** will deal with them. Get ready you have your first leasons today." Inuyasha nodded and walked beside his brother as they headed out to the kitchen for an early breakfast.

"What kind of lesson?" Sesshomaru looked down.

"Today is a family history lesson with Dakora. He has also agreed to teach you to read and write properly. Tomorrow you will have weapons lessons with an old friend of the family."

Inuyasha's ears dropped again. "I was hoping you would teach me."

Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow. "I am far to busy to teach you anything. Do as Dakora says."

Inuyasha nodded as the reached the dinning area. He was scared as fifty or so demons looked up at him. He tried to hide behind Sesshomaru. Sesshy simply pushed Inuyasha ahead of him and sat down at the table.

"As is my duty I have taken in my ophan brother. No one is to lay a finger on him. If you do you will deal with me. Understood?" Everyone nodded. Some sneered at the little boy. "Good.:

I hope you like!


End file.
